Chapter 2: September 6th 2011
The trio got up for their first day of school. They bore faces of excitement, and disapointment. Today marked the first day of school, Excitement. But today also marked the last day of summer vacation, Disapointment. The trio ate breakfast with their mothers yelling in their ears to get ready even though they had an hour left before the bus arrived. The Trio picked up their stuff and got ready for school. School started at 9:00 Am and finished at 2:00 Pm. The bus picked them up at 8:15. As the trio got on the bus, they noticed something. The bus was just a short bus. There were 9 seats total, each able to carry 2 maybe three passangers. Only the one at the back could carry 4 or 5 passangers. There were 2 students in the back but they couldn't see the faces because they were wearing all white and had a white hood on which covered most of their face. The trio sat in the middle of the bus and talked about various things. By the time they arrived at school, the time was 8:45. They searched their classrooms from their scheduals. Terry: ID: 5131 Age: 13 Gender: Male First Period: (9:05-10:00) Mr; Caspier- Math Second Period (10:05-11:00) Ms. Liliana - Reading (Break: 11:00-11:15) Third Period: (11:20-12:05) Mikado Sensei- S.P.E (S.E.E.S) Lunch (12:05-1:00) Fourth Period: (1:05-2:00) Rico Sensei- Theater Arts Chicharito: ID: 5113 Age: 9 Gender: Male First Period: (9:05-10:00) Ms. AI- Math Second Period: (10:05-11:00) Mr. christian- Social studies (Break: 11:00-11:15) Third Period: (11:20-12:05) Mikado Sensei- S,P.E (S.E.E.S) Lunch (12:05-1:00) Fourth Period: (1:05-2:00) Rico Sensei- Theater Arts Jesus Takeshima; ID: 5110 Age: 14 Gender: Male First Period: (9:05-11:00) Ms. Casper- Music Second Period: (10:05-11:00) Ms. Claudia (Break: 11:00-11:15) Third Period: (11:20-12:05) Mikado Sensei- S.P.E (S.E.E.S) Lunch: (12:05-1:00) Fourth Period: (1:05-2:00) Rico Sensei- Theater Arts. The bell rang and it was time for First period for the trio. Chicharito got to his class first. There were only 8 students in that class. The school only had about 100 students so a small class is understandable. When Chicharito walked, in, there were desks in rows and arranged in a snake-like order. Chicharito Sat in the middle and the other students sat near him. After the second bell rang, the teacher walked in. "Good morning everyone! My name is Ms. Ai. Now then..." She walked up to her desk and started taking roll. The teacher had light skin and was blond. She had blue eyes and seemed tall in high heels. She had a pensil stuck behind her ear. "Cesar!" The teacher shouted making everyone jump. Slowly a shy student raised his hand and said in a mouse like tone "Here." "Blanca!" The teacher shouted once again making everyone flinch. "Here." She responded in a louder tone than Cesar's. "Bianca!" The teacher shouted, everyone was looking at the teacher with curiosity. "Here!" She stated heartily. "Jacob!" Puting emphasis on the JAY part of his name. "Abel!" She shouted again making everyone shift in their seats. "Here." He said with confidence. "Chicharito!" She shouted and a shy chicharito raised his hand and shouted "HERE!" "I like your confidence Chicharito. Nelly!" Everyone winced, they weren't expecting her to scream. "Here!' She shouted and everyone turned to see why. They both had the resemblance, they looked like family. "Good Nelly! Shout louder next time!" She stated heartily. "YES MAAM!" She screamed. "This is gonna be fun" whispered Chicharito under his breath. "Now then, class, take out a sheet of paper because we are going to review some stuff from last year!" Chicharito seemed to enjoy that class. Terry's class got interesting too. The bell rang for Terry's first period. There were only 6 students in that class. The desks were 10 to a row. "Why are there so many desks when there's only 6 people in here?" Asked a student. The second bell rang and everyone sat down somewhere in the first row. A teacher arrived. The teacher Came in wearing a seargent's suit. He had a ruler and was repeatedly beating his palm with it. "SIT DOWN CLASS! My name is Seargent Caspier! Remember that name for I'm not repeating it again." he approached a student somewhere in the front row. "YOU GOT THAT!?" He shouted in front of the student's face. The student burst out laughing. The teacher smiled. "Ok roll, time!" "Max!" he stated in an army like tone. The student who burst out laughing raised his hand "Here, Seargent!" He stated in an army like tone. "Xavier!" The teacher called in an army like tone. "Here, sarge." the student said with a chuckle. "Terry!" "Here!" he stated. "Gracy!" "Here, sarge!" She said. "John!" "Here, sarge!" said the student with a deep voice. Everyone laughed including the teacher. "Nelly!" "Here, sarge!" She stated in a very high voice, again everyone laughed including the teacher. "Ok, class. Today we are going to learn how to do "Sargent math". Now, class! Some of you may remember from last year, This is Sargent Mathematics." He pointed to a plastic maniquin with a sargent suit. He had an abacus in one hand and a pen in the other. The class got more interesting as the teacher explained his story in the class. Involving bombardments of math homework and many other advanced numbers and math subjects. The sargent did his "army tone" to amuse the class so he knew everyone was paying attention to the lesson and to make the class more fun. At the beginning of class for Jesus Takeshima. There were only 4 students in that class. There were only about 10 desks and they were in groups of 5. 2 people sat at one group and 2 sat in the other group. The teacher walked in with a set of papers and folders and some books. "Hello, Class. Please sit down. My name is Ms. Casper. I will be your math teacher this year. Now, to take roll." She said in a girly tone. She searched through some papers and found a thin blue folder. She opened it up. "Patrick!" She stated but didn't shout as if she had said it normally. "Here." the student stated as if he was bored. "Ryan!" Again stated but didn't shout. "Here!" There seemed to be exictement radiating from him. "Jesus Takeshima!" "Here!" He said in a respectable tone. "Claudia!' She said in a spanish voice. "Aqui!" She responded. She spoke spanish and was happy to be in this class. The teacher put the folder away and went to the center of the class. "Today we will be learning how to read notes." She handed out a sheet to everyone. "Let me sing first." She cleared her throat. She sang the first 2 notes of "Mary had a little lamb" perfectly then it went down hill from there. The notes went from sweet to vinegar. Each note only provoked death to come and take us. When she finished the first stanza she and along with Claudia laughed. "I'm just playing with you guys." She then started to sing but sang sweet again. This only made death go away, for now. "I won't make ou sing anything if you don't want to. We will just play the notes on these Flutes." The rest of the class went great. The teacher was nice and occasionaly tried to kill the class but other than that the trio seemed to enjoy their classes. Their next class went a little boring. But the Trio prevailed in surviving. It was break and the trio went to the cafeteria to hang out. "I have a teacher that tried to kill us today with vinegar notes of Mary had a little lamb. So how was your classes?" Jesus asked. "I have a sargent that's funny!" Terry stated. "I have a wierd teacher.But i like that class." Responded chicharito to the question after Terry finished his. "What's your next class?" Asked Terry. "Mikado Sensei- in... S.E.E.S?" I looked puzzled. "Hey, so do I." Chicharito looked at his schedual. "What the- I do too." He handed me his schedual and Mikado Sensei's class was on the list. "Ok, I guess we all go to that class." I stated in surprise. We talked for a few more minutes before the bell rang. Then we all walked together to that class. When we opened the door, there were 2 teachers there. One man and one woman. There were 2 students there already, the students dressed all in white from the bus this morning. "Welcome!" the woman responded. "My name is Mikado Sensei. Please to meet you three." She said with excitement. "My name is RIco Sensei." He said in a spanish tone. They explained what this class is. Then out of nowhere Rico Sensei swears he is from Japan and he doesn't know why he has a spaniard accent. Mikado Sensei sighed but smiled. The young student in the white cloak giggled. Then they both took their cloaks off to reveal 2 girls. They were familiar to Jesus, Jesus was in shock and didn''t know how he got the courage to say something to them.'' "Sakura-chan? Rei-chan?" He asked. Mikado Sensei and Rico Sensei's argument stopped and everyone turned to him. "Hai. You happy to see us?" She said in Japanese. "Yes." I responded back in her native tounge. "I see you three know each other." Mikado Sensei said, "Of course they know each other, fool." Rico Sensei responded to Mikado Sensei in Japanese. "Oh, hell no, brother, do you think I will be able to take this from you?" She Nagged back in an Angry Japanese tone. Sakura put on her "Not again!" face and tried to talk to the two teachers. Jesus pulled the two cousins back a few steps and formed a circle of three. "Ok, this may sound crazy but I freaking know those two!" Jesus whispered loudly. "Yeah, but from where?" Terry asked. "From my dreams?" Jesus tried to act cute. Chicharito laughed. "Ok, last night I had a dream we were all sitting in a purple room in from of a man with a beak nose. so what?" Terry responded back and Chicharito and Jesus looked at him funny. "What?" He asked. "I saw the same thing but there was a woman next to the man, right?" Chicharito said. Now Jesus and Terry looked at Chicharito. "And we had to sign a contract." Now Chicharito and Terry looked at Jesus. "I have the key to prove it." Jesus said as he reached into his pocket. "Me too." Chicharito said and did the same thing. "So do I." Terry said and he reached into his pocket and all of them pulled out and put the key in front of everyone. Each key was the same except that the key was like an 1800's key. The key felt velvety from the handle and and rest was purple. Everyone looked up, in shock. Little Rei came towards them. "Would you believe you had an extraordinary destiny with an extraordinary power?" She asked serious. The fighting trio n the front of the class stopped and looked at us. "Something called Persona?" Asked Mikado Sensei. "Any on you visited someplace called The velvet room?" Asked Rico sensei. The trio of cousins turned to reveal a set of keys, all the same. "hmm... Igor, you found new Wild Cards haven't you?" Sakura whispered in Japanese. Jesus Was able to understand most of the talk since he was learning to speak japanese. "Well then, Should we show you?" Rico sensei asked. Mikado sensei went to the closed door and made sure to lock it. The door had a window on it but it was covered in red paper. Then Sakura and Rei closed the curtains to the windows. The classroom was now covered. "Ok, let me explain this." Mikado Sensei said. "Please, sit down." She said politely. The trio slowly sat down in chairs. "My Persona is called Zouchou. I have one Persona ability ''and one ''Personal ability. Let me say this again listen carefully. You have one persona ability, please call it Perusona so I know which ability it is. My Perusona ability is protection; It protects me and I can prtect anyone I choose. My Personal ability is intelligence. I can just touch a book and I will immediatly memorize it. Rico sensei's persona is Lucia. and his Perusona ability is sensing. His personal ability is Astral Projection. The act of removing ur astral body and flying to a different place." Mikado sensei explained. "My Persona is Oberon. My Perusona ability is Flying. My Personal abillity Teleportation. I can teleport myself or anyone I choose." Said Sakura. "Rei's has two Personas, Abaddon and Apsaras. Abaddon's Ability is able to weaken the enemies' attack. Her Personal ability is making ourselves more inconspicuous, or less seen. Apsaras's ability is to weaken the enemie's defence. Her own personal ability is healing." Sakura went on. She turned to Rico sensei and nodded. Rico stepped forward and moved some things around for more space. He took out what appeared to be a gun. "I'll show you." Rico sensei said in a serious but happy tone. He raised the gun to his head and closed his eyes. "Lucia!" He shouted and fired. The cousins were shocked but didn't move nor scream. He glowed with flashing lights then some thing was surrounding him. More like he was inside this thing. It appeared to be a woman. He breathed in slow and deep. Then his breathing relaxed. "Terry. Your persona is Messiah. Your Perusona ability is to revive the fallen, dead or unconscience. Your personal ability is... This is strange... You personal ability is Armageddon. The is a very powerfull ability. This is classified as a spell but your's is an ability. One you cast this ability, you will inflict heavy damage on all foes around you. If you were surrounded by an army of 20,000 soilders, you will kill them all by this ability. Except once you cast it, you die. So please, use it in a dire, desperate moment." Rico sensei explained. Everyone looked at terry, then to Rico sensei then back at Terry in which he put on an undersandin face. "Chicharito. Your Persona is Jack Frost. Your Perusona abiliy is CyroKinetic. In other words, you are able to make Ice yourself but not immune to it. Your personal ability is to Block ice, which means now you are immune to ice." Chicharito looked happy, "Jesus Takeshima. Your Persona is Nekomata. Your perusona ability is Pyrokinetic. Which means you are able to make fire but no immune to it. Your Personal ability is weapon summoning. You are able to summon any weapon you wish." Jesus looked happy then Rico sensei's Persona disappeared and he sighed. "So when can we go tothe ruins?" Asked Rico Sensei to Mikado Senei. Sakura and Rei look at the clock, then to Mikado Sensei who's deep in thought. "We have thirty-five minutes. We wo't be able to explore until midnight but they are able to learn from them." Sakura stated in Japanese. "Okay, but the students are in shock, I think." Mikado Sensei said as she looked at the cousins. "Are you guys in shock?" Jesus asks to the cousins. "No! This is awesome!" chicharito exclaimed. then Terry and chicharito started to get excited and started to talk about this. "There's your answer, Mikado Sensei." Jesus said in Japanese. "okay, fine. Everyone! Get together! Ready, Sakura?" Sakura nodded and incline her head and then everyone was teleported into a hill. Since teleportation was new to the cousins, they fell to the ground as soon as they reached their destination. Sakura and Rei helped the cousins up. "You'll get used to it afte a while." Said Rei.Then Rei took out a long sword with spikes coming out of it. The sword had runes on them. Jesus knew that sword from his dreams; "The guardian Sword". Then Sakura took out her own weapon, and it was a longsword that looked like it was made of stone. The sword had runes also on the blade. Jesus Knew that sword too; "The blade of Awe". Mikado Sensei took out a bow and some arrows. She had nomal looking arrows on her, Rico sensei Took out a bow and arrows too except he took out some nomal looking arrows and arrows with a green tip. "Poison arrows. I'm good for giving back up!' Rico Sensei exclaims. Mikado Sensei walks up to the cousins. "You guys need your own weapons too. Jesus, Hold Terry's hands. Now Terry, think of the weapon you want and Jesus will try to make it." She explained. Jesus took Terry's hands and closed his eyes. Terry thought of his weapon and what he would cal it. His weapon was of the boxing type. The weapons looked like a thin boxing glove and it had four rings for four fingers. This looked like a brass knucke on a boxing glove. The brass knuckes had spiked coming out of the hills of his knucke that were the size of an ear phone jack's metal plug. Terry called this, Sonic Fists. Jesus's hans lit up and Terry looked down. He saw light, then shadow then his weapon. one glove weighted a pound but Terry was comfortable with it. "Yes!" He shouted. Jesus smiled. "Now do the same with chicharito." Rico Sensei said while he was testing his arrows sharpness by carefully putting the tip of the arrow on his skin and carefully moving it down his arm. Jesus did as he was told. He took chicharitos hands and closed his eyes. chicharito looked at Terry's Weapon and thought of it. Jesus's hands were covered in light then a shadow of gloves appeared then the weapon itself apeared and the light vanished. Chicharito now had his weapon. Jesus smiled then thought for a moment. He opened his arms as if he was recieving a tray of food. He thought of a crossbow. Then he thought of a "grenade arrow" then an "explosive arrow" then a poison arrow and then a nomal arrow. His crossbow was surrounded in light then the light vanished. Then A light appeared next to Jesus' leg. A shadow of a quiver appeared then the actual object itself appeared. There, inside the quiver, were 20 normal arrows, 20 poison arrows, 20 explosive arrows, and 20 arrows with a bag of powder and a fuse (grenade arrows). Each type of arrow had an equal quadren of space in the quiver. "HAI! There are 20 of each Arrow! YES!" Mikado Sensei shouted and acted like a little girl. Sakura sighed and asked her something in Japanese. "What is it with you two and the number 20?" Sakura asked sighing. Rei started to laugh. Then Mikado Sensei shouted out in plain english; "We love the number twenty!" Rico Sensei defended Mikado Sensei in Japanese. Meanwhile the Cousins were playing with their weapons. "Almost forgot!" Rico Sensei realises then his head falls down as if he were unconscience and then after a few seconds is back. "Okay, no one is knocking yet. I'm currently a two places at once and we have about fifteen minutes left. Mikado Sensei, would you mind getting into the explanation please?" Rico Sensei asks. Mikado Sensei nods. "Jesus! Would you mind thinking about those weapons and putting them in class? You saw the closet door next to my desk right?" Mikado Senseo asks. Jesus thinks and knods. "Good. Now think of those weapons and put them there or think of them, memorize them and you can call them anytime you wish. She goes on. Jesus thinks for a moment then bows his head. The weapons disappear then he falls on his knees. "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired." Jesus said. "That's okay, you will regain your energy soon." Sakura states. Mikado Sensei Explains of what happened in the ruins. "Cassandra is said to have killed every single man, woman, and child in theis town. She then destroyed everything within it. No one knows why but supposedly, she still wanders here. Me, Rico Sensei, Sakura and Rei want to know what happened here. Alot of shadows wander here at midnight so it's dangerous but wandering through the day, you will disappear and never come back. Whatever the answer is, it lies there. Would you guys like to go there tonight?" Mikado Sensei turned and smiled to the cousins. The cousins look at each other and nod. "Great! I will arrive by Jesus' house then on to the other houses a few minutes before midnight." Sakura said. "Wait, why midnight? Asks Terry puzzled. "You'll see." Rei gets up from the ground and looks at the ruins then to her sister. The cousins teleport back to class with five minutes before the bell rings. The cousins again fall to the groun when they reached the class. Rei, Sakura, and Mikado Sensei help one of the cousins up. That evening, the three cousins chat online. Simultaniously the cousins look at the clock. 11:50. Jesus hears a noise and turns around to see Sakura there. "Ready?" She asks in Japanese. "Yes." He replies in Japanese. He then takes her to his window. "That's chicharito's house. Teleport there." He goes on. She does and they Teloport to Terry's house. Then they teleport to the ruins. There they meet Mikado Sensei and Rei. Again, the cousins fall to the ground. "So who are we waiting for?" asks Sakura. "You'll all see.' She says.Jesus gives evryone their weapons and plays with them for a little bit. Then Rico Sensei Teleports in with Three beutiful women. Mikado Sensei smiles. "Are you three the Charmed Ones?" Mikado Sensei asks. The Three women smile and nod. Each one wearing a Triquetra emblem, necklace or bracelate.